


Partners

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Locker Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet doesn't know how they went from partners to something more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Psych, Lassiter/Juliet, blue, smile

Juliet doesn’t know how they went from partnerhood to friendship to being lovers. To her, it seemed to occur overnight and sweep her off with a wave of surprised love. She hated being nurtured by anyone, yet there Carlton was, making her feel like a grown up while trying to soothe her

When the levy breaks they’re standing together in the locker room – there’s the quickest of kisses, dissolving into the longest, and his mouth covering her breast, and the rest of him looming over her body and bringing her to rapture, to life. 

Within her, he rocks them against the bench, palms braced against the lockers on either side of their heads. Juliet kisses the side of Carlton’s head, both arms around his neck. He leads the dance, but she follows the pounding cadence of his hips, running her mouth against the side of his neck and across his ears.

And when it breaks over them it’s a release from the fear Yin and Yang has engendered within them – the destruction of fear and loss and the birth of something true and beautiful.


End file.
